


Monster Eye(s)

by violet_sunflowers



Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Generation Z Peter Parker, Memes, Movie: Monsters Inc. (2001)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers
Summary: Peter thinks that Mike Wazoski looks different since the last time he saw it, but why.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749952
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	Monster Eye(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, part 2 to the Gen Z Chronicels. Hope you enjoy. Also, there's a reference to a book series in here so bonus points of you can catch it.

Movie night was a beautiful time in the tower. As soon as Peter stepped off the elevator, he was immediately bombarded with movie suggestions. 

At first Tony, Clint and Sam Ahad rebelled against the decision that the rest of the team had made that elected Peter as the official movie picker. He was given an official title and everything (Resident Film Nerd) but when they realized that Peter indeed knew more movies and was better at picking movies to help the mood of the tower, they left it alone.

That didn't stop them from requesting movies though. It had gotten to the point where Peter kept a list of movies the other Avengers wanted to see. Any other day was free game though and whenever he found just himself and Mr Stark in the tower, they ended up watching Star Wars.

Tonight he had long since decided that they were due for something relaxing and comedic. Something that took them out of the stress of the real world. 

He held up a hand to silence them. 

"I've already decided the movie for tonight. Don't bother requesting anything else" he said sternly looking at Clint who had his mouth open.

He quickly shut it and walked towards his room.

"What's for dinner" Peter asked heading towards the fridge.

"I think Steve's making pasta" said Nat.

"Sweet" said Peter plucking a pear from the fridge. 

"I've got some homework to do, so no body disturb me unless you're dying or Cap figures out how to turn off auto-play on YouTube" he said taking a bite and walking down the hall.

A few hours later, he smelled the fresh garlic cooking in the pan. He took a long whiff before going back to his chemistry homework. Soon after that, he was being called for dinner.

After everyone was seated at the table, Steve brought 3 out enormous portions and placed them at his, Bucky's and Peter's places. They found it was easier for whoever was cooking to just preemptively serve the 3 people with enhanced metabolisms out rught. Then he placed the pot with a spaghetti spoon and let everyone else help themselves. 

"So Pete," Clint asked, "what movie are we watching tonight."

"Something destressing with a bit of a different reality" he responded.

It was a game, if they asked him what movie, he gave them a brief description and if they guessed it, their movie would be moved up on the priority list. So far only Nat had successfully guesses a movies and it was only because she secretly loved the Princess Bride.

"Anything you want to add to that" asked Sam, clearly already trying to think about movies that fit the bill. 

"Well, it tackles an old childhood fear" he said laughing a bit, "a pretty silly one at that.

"Slender man" Clint guesses.

"Nope" Peter said with a grin.

A few of the others guesses a few movies, but so far none of them guessed anything animated. Good.

Peter thoroughly enjoyed his pasta and even got seconds.

At exactly 8 o'clock, all the Avengers found themselves situated in the living room surrounded by blankets, pillows and bowls of popcorn mixed with different things. Nat was currently holding a bowl mixed with M&M's, Clint was holding one mixed with gummy bears, and Peter was holding one mixed with Milk Duds.

"Friday play Monsters Inc" Peter said relishing in the sounds of realization and frustration that immediately came from around him.

The lights dimmed and they all stopped talking unless they were asking for a particular type of popcorn. 

"Wait a minute" Peter said about 10 minutes later, "Mike looks kinda weird."

"He looks fine" Mr Stark said.

"It's not that he looks weird, but I swear his character design looked different last time I watched it" Peter explained.

"I watched this movie a month ago with my kids, and he looks about the same, maybe higher quality though considering where we are" said Clint.

Peter hummed clearly unconvinced, but let the topic drop. 

20 minutes later the alarm went off, telling them there was a problem in the city.

"Awww man" Clint said.

"Get over it bird brain, we've got a city to save, again" Tony said throwing a piece of popcorn at his head already getting out his gauntlet.

They suited up and got into the quin jet.

All the while Peter couldn't stop thinking about Mike Wazoski

Eventually they arrived in downtown New York and found a small army of aliens. 

They were nearly done when Peter caught sight of a poster promoting "Persuing a Higher Educational" with a picture of Mike with his Monsters University hat on. He started at it, still trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

Unfortunately that meant he missed the aliens thin tentacle coming towards him. 

He felt a sharp sting hit his thigh before he heard the blast of a repulsor hit the alien before it had a chance for a round 2.

"Spidey, pay attention, we need you alive so we can finish the movie tonight" Mr Stark yelled through the Ironman armour.

After they finished off the remaining aliens they got back onto the quin jet.

"Peter, what happened tonight, it was like you didn't even see the alien coming. Which I would accept from Clint, Sam and the like, but you have a 6th sense" he said looking at him sternly.

"Sorry, I just saw a poster of Mike a-"

"Are you seriously still on that" said Mr Stark facepalming.

"I'm sorry, but he looks so weird" Peter said.

When they landed back at the tower, Mr Stark insisted that Peter have his thigh checked out.

"T'is but a scratch" Peter said.

"It's not just a scratch Peter, come in, the faster we get you looked at, the dinner we can finish the movie," Mr Stark said, too done with him to even acknowledge the "t'is"

"I'm gonna clean this, I know normally for something like this we wouldn't bother with you" Cho said noticing the look on Peter's face, "but it was covered in this weird alien slime that I'd rather not have to find an antidote for any weird toxins that are definitely in there."

After that she gave him 5 stitches and carefully bandages up all the raw exposed skin from the tentacle.

Finally he and Mr Stark headed back up to the living room where everyone else was. He was apperantly the only one who got injured.

Finally towards the end of the movie, Peter remembered.

"He only has one eye" he yelled.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Well ya, he is a cyclops that's kinda his whole thing" Clint said with some sass.

"No, cause the meme" Peter said.

"What's a meme" Mr Stark asked confused.

"One sec," Peter said fumbling with his phone. He quickly clicked on the group chat he had with Ned and MJ and scrolled up from earlier when he last sent Mike, "see, he has 2 eyes, I completely forgot about that since I've been using and receiving this meme for like the past 4 months."

"Ok..." Mr Stark said.

The rest of the Avengers slowly turned their attention back to the screen and collectively decided to not to question Peter again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading it. This work was inspired by a post I saw somewhere where OP forgot that Mike only has 1 eye because of the meme.


End file.
